


Soobin Is Soft But Also Confident?

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha Huening Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Grinding, Insecurity, M/M, Mentioned Choi Beomgyu, Mentioned Kang Taehyun, Omega Choi Soobin, Porn With Plot, Smut, Soft Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soobin was always picked on and belittled for being a male omega, but when the bullying starts a couple weeks into his time at a new school it doesn't last very long. Then suddenly he finds confidence when faced with the alpha of his dreams.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	Soobin Is Soft But Also Confident?

**Author's Note:**

> I had no clue where this idea came from but I'm totally into it now, even if it is a bit cliche haha. This work is a mess i tried to make it make sense but oh well.

Soobin walked into the little convenience store, he had quite some time before school plus he loves to the visit the Imo here. "Soobin-ah we had these new pastries come in over the weekend, you didn't visit so I almost sold out but i set some aside for you." She smiled bringing out the pastries, soobin smiled but then he saw the tray. 

"Imo, that's way to many, what about your sales?" He blushes. 

"What are you talking about Soobin-ah, there's only ten of them, plus they're very small." They were not small; they were about the size of his hand, which is very large if you didn't know. "Well there's no use fighting me, plus if you have extra you could give some to that alpha you were telling me about." Soobin blushes even more. 

"Ah, I guess, imo I bought you flowers." He suddenly remembers, pulling the flowers out from behind his back. 

"Soobin you're to sweet, here I'll give you the almond milk as well." Soobin face palms.

"No no, that's not what this is meant for, this is meant to pay you back!" He sighs knowing what she was going to say next. 

"No need to pay me back, I just want to take care of you, now hurry off to school I think some ones waiting for you." She points to a boy obviously waiting for someone, but he realises. 

"No, no, I'll wait until he leaves, imo that's Yeonjun." She smiled at that and pushes him out the door. 

"Thankyou for the flowers, don't forget about the pastries and milk." She's shoving his almond milk and the bag of pastries as it him. He starts to walk quickly down the path hoping he can avoid Yeonjun.

"Soobin-ah, wait for me." He hears Yeonjun calling after him, damn his heart, he waits. "Wow you're so tall you walk so fast Soobin-ah." Yeonjun laughs once he catches up to him, even his laugh is perfect oh gosh. 

"Hey hyung, yeah I guess, male omegas are meant to be small but I guess my body missed that part." Soobin laughs. 

"It's okay, we're all different, plus you're so soft inside and out, you're like a perfect omega for any one." Soobin looks over at Yeonjun who looks like he's just realised what he said. 

"Thanks hyungie," he smiled not wanting Yeonjun to feel awkward. "Do you want a pastry? The imo from the store gave me to many." He offers the bag. Yeonjun takes one. 

"Thanks binnie-ah," Yeonjun smiles eating the pastry. "You usually drink your almond milk before school right?" Soobin stops walking, in the middle of eating a pastry he nods. "Here let me carry the bag then, is your school bag also heavy? Let me carry that as well." Yeonjun smiles. 

"Thankyou hyung, I guess it is a little heavy." He smiles handing over both bags before opening the almond milk. They walk the rest of the way to school like that. So as you can see Soobin has a crush on an alpha who clearly doesn't like him back, but that's okay. 

Okay, one thing that Yeonjun never got is why all the female omegas and betas constantly asked him out, he had told them he only likes boys several times. Well actually he did understand but he hated it, they wanted to 'change' him, but honestly it doesn't even matter because he has his heart set on a tall male omega who is so fucking pretty and hot that it hurts his heart. 

After walking to school with Soobin, he's surprised the omega hasn't noticed his feelings and called him out. He's also so embarrassed about calling Soobin a perfect omega, not that he doesn't believe it but because he was trying to be smooth and he wasn't and he wasn't sure he ever would be with Soobin around. He walked to his home room after first period, trying get there early for once so he could get a spot next to Soobin. When he finally arrived at the door he heard a voice, ah it was Chanree, one of the girls who has tried multiple times to confess to him.

"Soobin, what do you think your doing trying to seduce Yeonjun oppa." He thinks he heard her hiss after scowling at Soobin. 

"Ah, I'm not just because I have eyes and can see hes an attractive alpha who is nice to people." Soobin tries to defend himself.

"Cut it, I see the way you blush whenever he walks with you," Yeonjun started to open the door, hoping he could stop the fight. 

"Soobin-ah, omega," he pouts walking into the room. "You smell distressed what's up pup," he wraps a possessive arm around Soobin, he's not wrong Soobin smells very distressed and his inner alpha was was yearning to comfort him. 

"Alpha," Soobin looks so relieved to see him, he sent him a look of understanding. "Nothing was just being emotional."

"Stop trying to protect people baby," He scolds. 

"Chanree was just talking to me?" The omega tried. 

"Baby, I heard before." He said while stroking the omegas waist, marveling in how soft he felt even under the clothes. "Chanree you really think Soobin is the reason I keep rejecting you, I really tried to be nice but dammit I'm not straight I don't like girls," he sighed. He felt himself genuinely get frustrated.

"Yeonjun oppa, if you just gave me a chance, I'm an omega you're supposed to be attracted to me," she stomped her feet. 

"Chanree everyone knows people can be attracted to the same gender, same rank as well," they hear a voice, oh its Huening kai. "You literally see Taehyun, Beomgyu and I at lunch all the time, for fuck sake we're two alphas and one beta." He sighs. "Yeonjun you should take Soobin home." 

"Yeah let's go home pup." Yeonjun keeps the possessive hand around Soobin's waist but curls it tighter as he guides him out the room and down to the office. The receptionist was always really nice but Yeonjun wasn't sure if she'd understand. 

"Hey Yeonjun what's up?" She looks up from her computer. 

"Oh I was going to take Soobin home, we had trouble with someone in home room." He explains and her eyes light up. 

"Oh so you finally confessed, that's great." She smiled and he can smell happy pheromones that Soobin is releasing as opposed to the scared ones he could be releasing if the omega didn't like him back.. "Yeah a few people suck, take him home and I'll write some other reason for you."

Once they're out of the school he turns to Soobin. "Do you want me to take me back to your house?" He asks. "I drove to school today." Soobin looks at him confused. "Ah I just walked to the convenience store to see you after i got to school." He explains with a blush on his cheeks.

"I think," Soobin stepped closer. "You should take to your house," Yeonjun stops for a moment. 

"I- uh, d-do you w-want that?" He tripped over his words avoiding eye contact.

"Alpha take me home." Soobin lifts up Yeonjun's face and kisses him, Yeonjun starts to kiss him back, but before the kiss could go anywhere Soobin pulls back ."Alpha can we continue this at home?"

"Yea let's go," he pulls Soobin towards his car. 

On the drive to Yeonjun's house Soobin felt nervous but also really happy. According to the receptionist at school Yeonjun liked him and Yeonjun had saved him from Chanree. As they were driving back Yeonjun had one possessive hand on Soobin's thigh squeezing every now and again. He really can't believe he had the confidence to ask Yeonjun to take him to his house. Although while he's still riding the high of being with Yeonjun he can't help but think about what Chanree has said in the past, he's far to tall for any alpha, he's even taller then Yeonjun, Chanree was so petite. He doesn't even notice the car has stopped 

"Baby you okay?" Yeonjun emphasizes his question by squeezing his thigh. 

"Yeah was just thinking about what Chanree said." He mumbled. 

"About flirting with me?" Yeonjun turned to the omega.

"Ah no, that's not the first time she's," Soobin pauses trying to think about how to word it.

"Bullied you?" Yeonjun offers softly. Soobin starts to cry at that. "Pup it's okay, let's go inside yeah?" Soobin nods.

When they get up to Yeonjun's room suddenly the alpha's inner wolf is urging him to scent omega, he can't count the amount of times his alpha has made him do dumb things but the sudden urge is something he really can't control, he's suddenly pushed Soobin up against the wall. He finds that's he's perfect height to scent him, he can lean straight against his neck without having to awkwardly move his head. "God you're so perfect, perfect height for me to scent you fuck." He pushed Soobin harder against the wall, he has his hands on his waist and he's gripping tight.

"A-Alpha please, kiss me." Soobin whines, Yeonjun thinks Soobin sounds much better now. He tugs the omega down by his collar and kisses him, he's suddenly aware what he's doing. He pulls back and Soobin whines again.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry I have no clue way came over me." He apologises blushing thinking about what he's just done.

"Yeonjun with all do respect it's 100% okay, but if you really want to know why I was at before I'll tell you." He grabs Yeonjun's hands and brings him to the bed. "The first time you paid attention to me Chanree got mad, I'm obviously not the ideal omega," Yeojun let's out a growl subconsciously. 

"Your perfect," he argues. 

"I'm really not but Chanree kept pointing it out, I'm too tall, my hands are really big and to be honest ever since I presented any muscle I had just turned to shuish and curve, I'm a soft squishy giant." He laughs but its humorless. "Like when you call me perfect though," he giggles and Yeonjun finds his heart melting as the omegas dimples appear. 

"You are though," he shrugs. "It's like the one thing my alpha thinks that I agree with, I'm so drawn to you it's annoying, my alpha is very possessive and it seems to think you're already mine?" 

"I could be yours." Soobin said looking at Yeonjun directly. 

"W-would you want that?" Yeonjun struggled to make eye contact with the omega, he could tell his inner wolf was angry at him for even asking what the omega said it so clearly, but it my gosh this perfect omega who he so badly wanted to claim and call his own is telling him he can do that. 

"Yeah, that's why I said it." Soobin sighs before dragging Yeonjun into a bruising kiss only stopping for a short while to let the older take off his shirt.

"Lay down want to be on top of you." He slightly gowls, Soobin quickly lays down after his shirt has been removed. The alpha is slowly letting his wolf decide his actions. And his wolf wants to dominate his precious omega. 

"Alpha please, want you touch m-." The omega is cut off by a loud moan he can't control when Yeonjun starts licking over his scent gland, at that reaction Yeonjun starts to suck hard, he brings a hand up to play with one of Soobin's nipples pinching it. "Alpha alpha it's too good." At the moan Yeonjun finds himself frantically grinding down against the omegas crotch, he can tell Soobin is close already with the way he bucks up against his alpha and how he thrashes around, all it takes is Yeonjun slightly scraping his teeth against his neck for the omega to cum hard. Yeonjun works him through it, continuing to grind down, play with his nipples and kiss him harshly till he's pulling away. 

"Wow baby, what a good omega yeah?" He brings a hand up to stroke his hair. "You were so good for me pup." He continues to praise the younger until he can sit up and smile at his alpha. 

"Thankyou, I can't believe you made me cum in my pants." He blushes. 

"Don't worry it was so hot watching you come undone underneath me, also pretty sure my alpha is satisfied." He chuckles. 

"Don't you want me to get you off?" The younger pouts and Yeonjun is suddenly hype aware of the omegas lips, now puffy from the rough treatment. Soobin catches his stare and smirks. "Want me to suck you off alpha?" He slowly gets down on his knees as Yeonjun stays frozen. "Well?" 

"Fuck yes please." He groans, but as Soobin goes to remove his pants and underwear he stops. "Wait, no it's fine." He suddenly blurts out. It's not that he doesn't want to omega to.

"It's okay alpha, I want this," Soobin misunderstands, giving his a sincere smile. 

"No, I know you want this, it's not that." He bites his lip. His inner alpha is no longer feeling satisfied and wants the omega to pay attention to his needd. Soobin stands up and sits on the edge of the bed with the alpha.

"What is it?" Soobin pouts, once again with his pouty lips that would look so good around his cock. 

"I-I'm just not very big is all." He mumbles, he's hoping Soobin wouldn't hear and then drop it.

"Oh that's all, alpha it's fine." Soobin smiles, he strokes his leg in comfort.

"But like it's not that I'm not very big, it's that I'm not even average size, I'm like," he hesitates before whispering. "Small."

"Yeonjun look at me." At thos words he finds himself quickly looking up at the omega. "Do I look repulsed?" Yeonjun has to think about it, but no he didn't.

"No, you look mad, why are you mad?" He tilts his head in question. 

"Because I thought you had stopped me sucking your dick for an important reason," the omega laughs while taking off the older shirt. "While your insecurities and doubts are valid and always will be." He slowly gets down onto his knees. "I really don't care about size my alpha," Yeonjun let's out an involuntary approving growl and Soobin calling him his alpha. "I want you to feel good, that's the end game." He quickly crawls up to kiss him. "The end game isn't about me getting choked, so can I please suck your cock now?" The alpha bites his lips and nods. Soobin gets back on his knees before hooking his thumbs around the edges of his pants and boxers, he looks up to Yeonjun looking for one last okay. 

"Please, Soobin my omega just please." He lifts his hips up so Soobin can take them off easier. One thing he wishes he could appreciate more was the fact that Soobin didn't even look like he considered his size cock before he took it all in his mouth, granted it was only 3 inches but fuck it felt good, the omega started swirling his younger around the cock sucking hard at the same time. "Fuck, omega yes so so good for me." He looked up trying to avoid eye contact because he knew he wasn't going to last. "Just gonna thrust a bit yeah?" Soobin took his cock out of his mouth for a second. 

"Yeah just like, keep a hand in my hair." Soobin said before going back. Yeonjun threaded a hand in his hair and started to thrust up. 

"Omega, please please, oh my gosh." He muttered mindless words while trying to hold off his orgasm, but he made the mistake of looking down at Soobin and making eye contact. "Fuck you're so good for me, such a pretty omega, gonna cum on your face." He pulled off and let Soobin stroke him, to completion. "Fuck yes, cover you with my cum, mine." He growls before releasing all over Soobin's face. It takes him just over two minutes to recover from his orgasm. 

"Wow you came so quickly." Soobin laughs, after he comes back from cleaning his face, and Yeonjun throws a pillow at him. 

"Shut up, I literally never get sucked off." He whines back. 

"Oh really?" Soobin pouts. "It's because of the size thing right? Ugh I was on a date with a guys from my old school once, Beomseok, he kept going on about how much people loved sucking him off because he was so big." Yeonjun snorted. "I ended up telling him 'Well they clearly don't like the way you treat them then,' needless to say, he was desperate and I was right, he was a shitty partner." 

"Uh yeah, the most I usually get is a hand job because people think that I like them talking about how small I am?" 

"Geez, if only they knew what they were missing out on." Soobin smiles. "Mindless praises seem to be your go to." He smirks after.

"Only because your so good for me." Yeonjun bites his lip regaining his confidence watching Soobin blush. "Will you go on a date with me? I'd love to get to know you better then I did on that walk from the store." 

"Yeah I'd really like that." Soobin brings him in for a kiss. "Thanks for saving me from the wrath of Chanree." Soobin laughs

"Thanks for not pushing me away when I went for the 'He's Mine' method." Yeonjun laughs back.

_"Wow Yeonjun, you have a boyfriend now, that's great, I'm so proud of you, you haven't mated him have yo-"_

_"Mum shut up you're emmbarassing me, his name is Soobin, also he's staying for dinner, I'll cook."_

_Soobin blushes sending a text to his mum to tell her he'll be home later and he's safe._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow idk what this was, oh well. I slowly finished it over four days so go me! ALSO my Teagyu fix for my other series will be coming soon, I just had to write something different haha.


End file.
